A Couple Nights Can Change Everything
by Court1
Summary: Logan tries to help Remy heal, changing everything they feel for each other. Will they fight their feelings, or act on them. Logan/Remy Mild Slash. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Couple Nights Can Change Everything
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R
Status: Unfinished. Part 1 
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan tries to help Remy heal changing everything they feel for each other. Will they fight their feelings, or act on them.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
----------------------

Logan sat at the back table of Harry's with several of the X-men on a rare night out. He was glad to finally be out with the group, lately the family seemed to be breaking down and a night out drinking seemed to give the illusion of friendship. He looked over next to him at the Cajun he drug out of the house with him. He has worried about Remy ever since he wondered back from the ice. Everyone was giving him a really hard time and it was making the once lively Cajun a very quiet recluse. The only time Remy left his room seemed to be when he wondered up to Ororo's room to sleep at night or during a mission. Even tonight he seemed quiet, he just sat in the corner drinking scotch, only talking when someone ask him a question. Logan couldn't blame him though, the only people that joined them were Warren, Betsy, Hank, and Bobby. Hank had left early and ever since Remy stuck close to Logan away from the others. Logan was tempted to leave a while ago, but was afraid to leave the young man with the three people that had given him the most grief, especially seeing how toasted Bobby was getting. Logan leaned over towards Remy so he could hear him over the music. "Hey, I'm going up for a last beer before Harry closes up, want anything?"

Remy looked up from his glass. "Huh? Oh, non, Merci." He looked back down into his half empty glass of scotch, drowning out the world again.

Logan shook his head and headed over to the bar. _Ya would think I dragged him to a god damn funeral not out drinking_. He leaned himself up against the bar and waited for Harry to saunter down his way. 

"Just need one for yourself Logan, our does the kid need another scotch too?" Harry asked with a grin.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I think he has had enough, the more he drinks the quieter the kid gets. He gets any quieter he's going to be a damn mute." Logan looked over his shoulder at Remy, who was slumped over in his seat ignoring everything around him. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him, I thought getting him out might help, but it looks like it's depressing him more."

"He has been down in the dumps lately. Have you just tried talking to the boy?" Harry handed Logan his last bottle of beer.

Logan snorted and took the bottle. "You don't know Gumbo, he doesn't talk. The only things we know about him are things other people told us."

"If Warren and Bobby say half the things they say here around the kid I can understand why he's depressed. I hate to see him like this, when he first started hanging around the mansion he loved the place, I could tell he was happy, he would go on and on about it. Now he seems to never want to discuss anything about his life." Harry shrugged. "But hey what do I know, I'm just the bartender." Harry smiled over Logan's shoulder at Warren who was making his way over to the bar behind Logan. "Would you like another drink? Last call."

"No thank you Harry." Warren waved his hand then looked at Logan. "Betsy and I are going on ahead to my apartment, do you think you can get Bobby home?"

"Yea Wings, I'll get Ice Cube home. Where is he?" Logan looked around at the dance floor that was slowly clearing out as people left.

Warren pointed to the corner booth. "I sent him back over to the table, so he will sober up a bit. Thanks for getting him home. I'll talk to you later." Warren waved at Bobby who was now sitting at the table across from Remy.

Logan grabbed his beer and quickly walked over to the booth. He could see that smile on Bobby's face and knew he was messing with Remy. As he got closer he could hear the conversation Bobby was starting and growled, pushing through the crowd a little faster.

"Hey Remy, better pick up a girl or a guy, you like them don't you? You know you can't sleep alone, and your 'Stormy' is gone all week. Why do you do that anyway? I think its because you're a baby, Warren says its because you're a whore." Bobby grinned and began to start his slurred bantering again when his shoulder was grabbed tightly from behind. "Ow, what you doing Wolvie?"

"Bobby why don't you go up to the bar and get yourself another drink, its last call?" Logan squeezed Bobby shoulder harder, then let go.

"Hey! That hurt." Bobby rubbed his now sore shoulder."Warren told me not to drink no more. You're on your bike and I have to hold on." 

"I don't care if you fall off the bike, so go ahead, have another drink." Logan snarled.

"Ok. I'll drink another." Bobby smiled and got up, walking clumsily to the bar.

Logan took his old seat next to Remy and leaned on the table looking at Remy who was staring at the wall. "Gumbo? Hey! Come on look at me." Logan put his hand on Remy's shoulder trying to get his attention, only to have it shrugged off. Logan could smell the salt of tears. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Don't listen to him kid, he's an idiot, especially when he's drunk. You're not a baby, and you're defiantly not a whore." Logan reached over to put his hand on Remy's shoulder again, slightly smiling when it was excepted. He started to rub Remy's upper back in small circles, not really noticing what he was doing, just going on instinct. "Are you ready to head out? I have to get Bobby home, he may not get there in one piece, but I have to get him there none the less."

Remy chuckled. He looked down at his glass. "Non, I'll finish this up and head on home."

"Ya going to be alright driving?" Logan asked out of habit more then really needing an answer, he knew Remy's wasn't phased that bad by liquor.

Remy nodded. "Oui, Logan, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'm going to go pry Bobby off the bar." Logan stood and started to walk away, then stopped and turned back to Remy. "Kid, ya know ya can talk to me don't ya? I'm always around for ya." As soon as the words came out of his mouth they surprised him as much as they did Remy. 

Remy recovered from his shock and smiled at Logan. "Merci Logan, that means a lot to me." 

Logan nodded and turned back on his original path to the bar. _What the hell kid, ya are messing with my head. I need to get ya out of this funk you're in so I can stop worrying about ya. _

Remy smirked as he watched Logan wrestle Bobby out of the bar roughly. Over the next half an hour he sat in the corner booth and watched the patrons clear out one by one, leaving the nightly mess of glasses and trash behind for Harry to pick up. Finally he downed the last of his scotch and stood to leave. He passed the bar and stopped when Harry called his name.

"Remy! Hey, there are some guys hanging out by the dumpster that don't look like the most nicest group in the world. I told them to take off, but just in case they didn't leave, watch it. Logan will kill me if I let you get in a fight after he has already left."

Remy laughed. "I'll watch it Harry, I'm not going to start anything."

"Good, see you later kid, and cheer up!" Harry yelled as he headed back to the kitchen.

Remy walked out the doors to his bike. He heard the small group of guys in the alley by the dumpster and rolled his eyes. He quietly walked to his bike, not looking over at the men as he passed, hoping to avoid an incident. From the corner of his eye he could see the men looking at him in silence, as if waiting for something to happen. Just then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, which dropped him to the ground in a dizzy haze. He shook his head trying to relieve his blurred vision when he felt someone pick him up from the ground, and drag him. His back was slammed against the wall which made him close his eyes in pain, when he opened them again he could see a man standing in front of him smiling. He looked from side to side noticing he was being held against the wall by two other men, both holding his wrists and shoulders, making it impossible to move in his dazed and slightly tipsy state.

The larger man walked up closer and dragged his finger down Remy's face. "Noticed the guy you were with in the bar left with a pretty boy blonde, so we figured we would wait for you, see if you wanted to have a good time with us instead."

Remy started to struggle, not able to move his hands, or grab anything to charge. He tried kicking the man in front of him, but his legs were easily blocked due the state he was in. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to have fun with y'."

The large man laughed at the young man's attempts of escape. "Well pretty boy, we ain't giving you much of a choice. Turn him around."

Remy thrashed and kicked trying to get away, he knew what would happen if he didn't. He tried to charge anything and everything, but with the grip on his wrist the only thing he could touch was the other men's skin, which he couldn't charge. _Oh god, this can't be happening, not again, please God no_. He was shoved against the wall on his stomach, his face scraping against the brick wall. The two smaller men continued holding Remy's arms. "Help me! Harry, someone...." His mouth was quickly covered by the larger man's hand when he started screaming. He felt a hand unbutton and unzip his jeans and heard the sound of another zipper behind him.

"Hold him still." The larger man ordered as he pulled down the back of Remy's jean's and forced his cock deep into Remy with one thrust, causing Remy to scream loudly in his hand. "Oh fuck yea, you're tight you little freak. I would have figured a pretty boy like you would be worn out by now." The larger man continued to thrust and spit out slurs until he finished deep in Remy. He quickly pulled out of Remy, causing him more pain, his hand still over Remy's mouth to cover the cries and screams. "Who's next?" 

In his shook filled daze Remy heard the two holding his arms arguing. One of the men loosened his grip slightly allowing Remy to grab a small trash can lid and charge it. The lid began to glow, lighting the alley with an red eerie glow frightening those around him. The two men holding him let go and backed away.

"I'm out of here, I'm not fucking the damn mutie." The man ran for his motorcycle at the end of the alley, followed by the others. 

After he heard the bikes loudly roar from the bar, Remy threw the lid into the air, causing a explosion, but hurting nothing. He weakly pulled up his jeans and zipped them, not having the strength or coordination to button them. The shock of everything that just happened hit him, he slowly slid down the wall hitting the ground, wiping the tears from his face. He looked down at his hands and noticed the blood causing him to sob harder. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rocked slightly, causing pain in his lower body. He jerked up when he heard the back door of the bar fly open. Harry came out the door with a shotgun. Remy's first reaction was to call out to him, ask him for help, but then a voice in the back of his head stopped him. _If he finds out what happened he will tell the others, they will call y' a whore, they will hate y'._ Remy tried to stand up slowly, if he had his normal grace he would be able to escape the alley without Harry seeing him, but the movement caused a sharp pain to shoot through his back, making him drop back to the ground with a moan.

Harry heard the noise of pain and slowly walked over to the side of the dumpster, shotgun aimed. He saw the crumpled body on the ground, and edged closer, seeing the auburn hair and the familiar features under the light he dropped to his knees. "Remy? Kid? Oh God, are you alright? Please talk to me." He reached out to help him up and was startled when Remy flinched violently.

"Non, don't touch me. I'm fine, leave me alone." Remy tried to stand again, losing his balance and almost hitting the ground. He was caught by Harry.

"Listen kid, you're not alright, I can see the blood. Lets go back into the bar and I will call the mansion..." Harry was thrown back when Remy pushed him away with the little strength he had left.

"Non, I can make it home myself, I'm alright." Remy grabbed the edge of the dumpster before he toppled over again. 

"Stop being difficult, just come inside so I can make sure you're not bleeding to death. If you're alright then you can leave. I just want to make sure you're ok kid." Harry wrapped one arm around Remy's shoulders and the other around his chest walking the Cajun towards the back door of the bar. When they entered into the light he finally got a good look at Remy, his face and head were covered in blood, along with his hands and there were spots of blood on his jeans. "Remy, you're not going to be able to drive like this. At least let me call Logan." Harry thought they had compromised since Remy didn't argue with the suggestion. He walked Remy towards his office, passing one of the waitresses that had not left yet. "Gabbie, could you get me the first aid kit and some wet towels?" She gasp when she saw Remy and hurried to fill the order. He pushed open the office door with his foot and help Remy down on the leather couch against the wall. Soon after Gabbie came with the first aid kit and the towels. "Thanks, you can go on home, I can handle him." She nodded and left, giving Remy a worried look on the way out. "Let me see that face of yours." Harry gentle wiped the blood from Remy's face and neck uncovering the scrapes from rubbing against the wall. "Well nothing that needs stitches, you have quite a goose egg on your head, they must have hit you pretty hard. I am assuming this was that group of guys in the alley?" Harry didn't get an answer and noticed Remy's eyes were drifting shut. "Remy stay awake for me, you may have a concussion. Now let me see those hands." Harry washed off the blood and noticed no cuts, just dark bruises around each wrist. He pulled back the Cajun's trenchcoat and noticed the blood stains on his jeans. "Remy?" Harry patted the kid on the face lightly to wake him up again. "Remy, you have blood on your jeans, is your leg bleeding."

Remy shook his head in a panic. "Non, really I'm fine. I just need to go home and get some sleep."

"Alright, let me call Logan and he will come get you." Harry stood to use the phone behind his desk.

"Non, don't call Logan. Please, don't call the mansion." Remy tried to sit up, it caused him a great deal of pain, but knew if he didn't show Harry he was alright he would call.

Harry sighed. "Fine, I will take you home. But I want you to go straight to the Doc, he needs to have a look at you. That knot on your head is pretty bad." Harry waited for the reluctant nod from the young man and then grabbed his keys. He walked over and helped Remy up the way he had before and helped him to his car, laying him in the back seat. "I'll have you home in a few minutes, try to stay awake."

--------------------

After Remy got Harry to leave he made his way slowly up the stairs, cursing the third floor room all the way. He told Harry he would talk to Hank, but he wasn't about to go see him now. All he wanted to do was to get to his room and take a shower, to try and wash it all away. In the back of his head he knew it would not be that easy, it never was, but he knew it would make him feel better. He stumbled into his room and removed his clothes, piling them in the corner away from the other dirty laundry. He would burn them tomorrow so no one would find them in the hamper and question him. He turned on the shower, hotter then his skin should be exposed to, and stepped in with a hiss as the water burned him. He leaned his head against the wall of the shower cabin, watching the blood wash from his skin and pour down the drain in a swirl. He closed his eyes to teh sight and began to cry, his knees gaving out bringing him to the floor. After almost an hour he turned off the tap, he didn't feel any cleaner, but fatigue had caught up with him. He wrapped a towel tightly around his nude body and held onto it like a safety blanket as he walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Normally he would go to sleep naked, but tonight he felt too exposed and vulnerable to wear nothing. He shuffled over to the dresser pulling out clean boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt, struggling to put them on. He finally pulled himself into the bed and curled up in the covers, instantly aware of the silence in the room. A silence that told him how alone he was, how easy it would be to prey on him again with no one there to protect him. He began to hear noises, he kept telling himself that they were in his head, but they still haunted him. _I can't sleep like this, I can't be alone. Bobby was right I am a baby_. He sat up on the edge of the bed, biting his lip at the pain, taking a minute for it to calm. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around him, ready to make his nightly trek upstairs to the loft. Half way down the hall he remembered that Ororo was gone and he stopped. He stood there pondering what to do, he couldn't go back in his room alone, not after tonight. Staying awake was not an option, he was about to collapse where he stood. He turned to walk back to his room and glanced over at a small plaque that in Jubilee's handwriting said 'Logan'. _I could sleep in Logan's room, he said he would always be there._ He started walking over to the door without a second thought until his hand was in a fist about to knock on the door. _What the hell are y' thinking Remy, he is not going to let y' sleep in his bed. He said he would talk to y', not sleep with y'"_

"Kid? Ya can come on in, doors unlocked." Logan yelled from inside the room.

_Well y' will look more like an idiot if y' run now, so y' might as well go in and ask. Worst he can do is beat the shit out of y'_ Remy slowly turned the door knob and pushed open the door, thankful the lights were out. He silently stood in the doorway, not sure what to say.

Logan could tell Remy was nervous about something. "What's wrong Gumbo?"

"Logan..Um...I was wondering. Can I sleep in here?" Even in the darkness Remy could see the look of shook on Logan's face and quickly covered his tracks with plans to leave. "It's alright, it was a stupid idea. It's just Stormy's gone, and I can't sleep alone or I'll have nightmares, but I need to stop being a baby..."

"Shut up kid. Ya can sleep in here, it's not a problem. Come on." Logan scooted over giving Remy room to lay down.

"Logan it's alright, I can sleep on the floor. I just need to know someone is in the room." Remy started to take his spot on the rug next to the bed when Logan protested.

"Cajun get your boney butt in the bed, I'm not going to make ya sleep on the floor. Christ kid, this bed is big enough for three people, and you're no where near the size of a normal person, so get up here." Logan patted the empty spot on the bed.

Remy walked over slowly and curled up on the edge of the bed, facing away from Logan and taking up as little room as he could. "Merci Logan, y' really don't have to let me stay here."

"Remy, I know what it's like to have nightmares, being alone just makes them worse. There's no reason ya can't stay here. Now get some rest." Logan turned on his side facing opposite to Remy.

"Night Logan, and Merci." Remy closed his eyes and concentrated on Logan's breathing, forgetting everything else, until he drifted into sleep.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Title: A Couple Nights Can Change Everything
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R
Status: Unfinished. Part 2
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan tries to help Remy heal changing everything they feel for each other. Will they fight their feelings, or act on them.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
---------------

Logan woke up abruptly to being kicked in the leg. When he began to roll over to check on Remy he had to dodge a flying hand. "Damn it kid, what are ya doing." Logan began to slowly turn towards Remy again, watching for flying limbs. "Gumbo?"

"Non! Stop! Don't hurt me please! Let me go!" Remy continued to thrash and scream in his sleep, caught in a nightmare that seemed painfully real.

Logan sat in shock for a moment not knowing what to do. _Christ, do I do this when I have nightmares?_ He finally decided he had to wake him up or he was going to end up hurting himself. "Remy!" Logan grabbed Remy's arms and tried to hold them back from thrashing, which only caused the screaming to get louder and more frantic. "Shit! Remy! Wake up kid!"

"NON!!" Remy yelled loud enough to wake up the whole floor as he woke, thankfully they were the only ones on this level. Remy looked around the room searching for the men that held him down in his dreams, it was so real. He noticed the hands on his arms and fought to get out from under them. 

"Remy, it's alright, it's just me. It was a nightmare, no one is going to hurt ya." Logan let go of Remy and raised his hands to show that he wasn't going to hurt the scared young man. "Are ya ok kid?"

Remy looked up and around the room again trying to remember why he was here. He finally came out of his sleepy haze and remembered asking to sleep in Logan's bed for protection. _Merde! _He looked over at Logan and apologized. "I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean to wake y' up. I should go to my room and leave y' alone." Remy grabbed up his cover that was slightly tangled in his long limbs and slowly began to creep out of the bed.

Logan reached out to grab Remy's arm, but was afraid to touch him remembering the reaction he got moments ago. Instead he grabbed the corner of the blanket that was around Remy and pulled it just enough to get the young man's attention. "Kid, stay here, your alright. Lay back down. If I let ya go back to bed with those kind of nightmares I won't be able to sleep anyway. I'll be worrying about ya."

Remy stopped but didn't turn to look at Logan. The idea that Logan was worried about him, actually concerned with his well being, was overwhelming. He wanted to stay here in this warm bed, but that wasn't fair to Logan. "It's alright, I've got pills that Henri gave me, they'll help me sleep without nightmares. I will just take those, it will let y' sleep in peace." Remy stood, biting his lip to stop the moan that tried to escape his lips.

This time Logan didn't care how the kid reacted, he jumped up from the bed and grabbed Remy's arm. "Fine, lay down. Where are the pills? I will go get them, just stay here."

Remy blushed. "Logan? I hope y' are not going out in the hall like that." 

Logan glanced down and realized he was standing there naked. He rolled his eyes, not at all embarrassed. He walked over to the small dresser, and pulled out a pair of boxers. He quickly slipped them on and headed towards the door. "I'm not going to let ya sleep alone with nightmare's like that, ya could end up hurting yourself. Now just lay down and I'll get the pills, just tell me where they are." 

Remy stood in the middle of the room, half in shock by Logan's concern for him and half in shock that he was just laying in bed with a very naked Logan. "There on the nightstand." he mumbled. He couldn't help but look over the stocky Canadian and blush again. He hoped the lack of light hid his actions, the only light was the moonlight through the window.

Logan noticed but didn't say anything. He had looked at Remy plenty of times, he always told himself it didn't mean anything. Logan pointed to the bed as he made his way out the door. "Get in that bed, ya look like ya are going to pass out."

Remy stood there clinging to his blanket for a moment, not knowing what to make of the situation. Suddenly he felt the room spin and the throbs of pain were causing his knees to shake. _Logan's right, I should lay back down. _Remy slowly made his way back to the bed not sure if he was going to make it. His knees finally came down from under him, he thought for sure he would hit the floor, but he was caught around the waist by Logan.

"Whoa! Are ya sure you're alright?" Logan pulled Remy up to the bed, helping him back in.

"I'm just tired." 

Logan pulled Remy's blanket up and made sure he was tucked in. "Alright, how many of these things do ya take?" Logan turned the bottle around to read the label. He realized that his eyesight was good in the dark, but not good enough to read a medicine label. He reached over to turn the table light on and remembered Remy's eyes. "I'm going to turn this on, it's dim, but I wanted to warn ya." After Remy closed his eyes he flipped on the light, still looking at the bottle. 

"I take two." Remy cracked his eyes and noticed the light was dim enough to open them fully.

Logan opened the bottle and turned to Remy to pour them into his hand. "Christ kid, what the hell happened to your face?" Logan sat down the bottle on the nightstand and grabbed the young man's chin. He gently turned Remy's face so he could see the cuts and bruises. He hissed. "Remy how the hell did this happen? You didn't have these when I left the bar."

Remy cursed himself mentally._ Merde, I can't lie to him, he will know._ "I fell against the wall at Harry's and it scuffed my face." _There that's not really a lie. _

Logan could tell Remy wasn't tell him the whole truth, but it wasn't a bold face lie. He sighed and let go of Remy's face. "Ya should have told me ya were drunk. Ya shouldn't have drove home if ya couldn't walk straight." Logan picked up the bottle again and began tampering with the childproof cap.

"I didn't, Harry drove me home." Remy whispered.

"Good, I would have never heard the end of it if ya would have wrecked that bike of yours drunk." Logan finally opened the cap and poured the pills into his hand. "Looks like there are only two left, have to ask Hank for more in the morning." Logan handed the pills to Remy and a glass of water he grabbed from the bathroom on his way back from Remy's room.

Remy tried to sit up as much as he could without showing too much pain. He took the pills in his hand and looked up at Logan. "Are y' sure y' don't want me to go to my room? If I take these I'll be out pretty quick."

Logan nodded. "It's alright, your fine here kid. Go ahead, take them."

Remy threw the pills into his mouth and swallowed, chasing them with the cool water. Logan took the glass from Remy and sat it on the nightstand. "Now lay down and get comfy." He noticed the flash of pain across Remy's face as he pushed himself back into the covers. "Are ya sure you're alright Remy?"

"Oui, I'm alright." Remy curled up on his side, this time facing the middle of the bed.

Logan shook his head. _When ya going to learn ya can't lie to me kid. _Logan made his way to his side of the bed and climbed under the covers. He laid down on his back and heard the even breathing of Remy beside him. _You were right, those do knock ya out pretty quick. _He rolled over on his side and faced the young man next to him. The light from the slowly sinking moon shown through the window, it's light playing across Remy's face. Logan glanced at the cuts on Remy's cheek again, he knew they looked worse then they were, he just hoped they wouldn't scar. He couldn't understand how in the course of less then an hour Remy could go from practically sober to so drunk he couldn't walk straight. He reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair from Remy's face, noticing how young he looked. When he tucked the hair behind the sleeping man's ear he felt the large bump on the back of his head. Logan sat up and cranked on the nightstand light again. He looked over Remy's head and found a swollen knot and a gash. "Damn it kid." He knew he wasn't going to be able to wake the kid up and ask what happened. Even if Remy was awake and alert he probably wouldn't tell him anyway. Logan leaned his head against the headboard trying to think of what to do. He could carry him down to Hank, but he knew Remy would hate him in the morning if he betrayed him like that. Suddenly he was startled by the private line in his room ringing. He scrambled to grab the phone before it rang again, not wanting to wake Remy. "This better be good." He growled in the line as he looked at Remy, making sure he wasn't disturbed by the ringing. 

"Logan?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Harry?" Logan looked at the clock seeing it was early morning. "It's a little late isn't it?" Logan felt something crawl across his lap and looked down to see Remy laying his head on his thigh, a small moan escaping his lips. Logan finally heard Harry asking him if he was there and decided he couldn't do two things at once. "Hold on a sec Harry." Logan sat the phone to the side and tried to lift the Cajun off his lap. "Come on kid." Remy whimpered as he curled tighter against Logan. He rolled his eyes and decided to let it drop for now. He reached over and picked up the phone again. "Sorry about that Harry. What's going on?"

"I was just calling to make sure Remy got home alright. Did you hear him come in?" 

"Yea Harry, he's here. A little banged up though, any idea how that happened." Logan glanced down at the thin form laying on him, he had to admit it didn't bother him all that much to have Remy snuggling up to him.

"He didn't tell you? He said he would go to the Doc when he got home. Shit, I knew I should of called earlier."

"Tell me what Harry? What happened?" Logan began to stroke Remy's hair absentmindedly enjoying the silky feel.

"Some guys jumped him in the alley when he was leaving. He was pretty messed up when I found him, really spooked. He had blood all over his face and head. His wrist were really bruised and he had blood on his pants, I think his leg was bleeding but he didn't let me look. I cleaned him up the best I could and got him home. I figured Henry could do a better job then I could."

"Why didn't ya call me Harry, I would have came and got him." Logan tried to keep the anger out of his voice, the man was just trying to help.

"I wanted to, but the second I said anything about calling you or the mansion he freaked out. I didn't want to upset him anymore then was already so I just brought him home myself. I just wanted to make sure he actually got in alright."

"Yea he's here, I'll make sure he gets to Hank. Thanks for calling Harry, and thanks for taking care of him." Logan felt Remy rubbing his face slightly on his thigh, reacting to the petting. 

"Not a problem Logan, and tell him not to worry about his bike, I'll watch it until he is feeling up to coming for it. I'll talk to you then." 

"Thanks again. Later, Harry." Logan hung up the phone. He looked down at Remy and sighed. "What am I going to do with ya kid." He remembered that Harry said something about his wrist and leg, two wounds he had not seen yet. _Guess now would be the best time to look at ya. _He reached down and picked up Remy's left hand and looked at the ugly bruises on his wrist. He shook his head and went to look at the other arm and realized that Remy had snaked it behind his back. _I wonder if ya do this to 'Ro all the time. _He smiled at that thought, he really didn't mind taking care of Remy. It almost made him feel special knowing it was him that Remy ran to instead of anyone else in the mansion. He gave up on the wrist for now and decide to look at Remy's leg. He pulled the covers back off Remy's body and noticed he had on sweat pants. He didn't want to strip the boy in his sleep, that wouldn't be something nice for Remy to wake up in the middle of. He pulled the covers back over Remy deciding if he wasn't bleeding out he would be alright until morning. Now he just had to figure out how to lay down without disturbing Remy too much. He tried to shift Remy back over to his side when the young man whined again and Logan gave in. Logan could not decide which was worse, that pathetic whimper, or those puppy dog eyes he had seen the Cajun use, either the Canadian was powerless against. He pulled Remy up and slid down until he was laying on his back. Remy shifted and laid his head on Logan's shoulder and pulled himself close to the warm body instinctively. Logan chuckled as he felt Remy rub his face against his shoulder like he had his lap earlier. "Ya better feel lucky that I'm not one to rip off your head for doing that." Remy moaned as if he heard the comment and draped his arm over the larger man's chest and fell into lifeless sleep. Logan pulled his arm up behind Remy's back, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder and falling into deep sleep himself.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Title: A Couple Nights Can Change Everything
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R
Status: Unfinished. Part 3
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan tries to help Remy heal changing everything they feel for each other. Will they fight their feelings, or act on them.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 

---------------

Logan woke up early, he looked over at the Cajun that was still cradled in his arm, sleeping soundly. _I've got a feeling it's still too early for ya to be waking up_. He carefully slid himself out from under Remy, quickly pushing his pillow under the young man to take his place. He smiled when it worked. Remy pulled the pillow close and settled into it without waking. Logan decided he would take his shower and get a few things done, then bring up breakfast. He wasn't sure why, but his instincts were telling him that the Cajun was a little more beat up then he was letting on and keeping him in bed as long as he could would be a good idea. He stripped down and took a shower, afterwards dressing in jeans and a flannel shirt, he decided to go bare foot sense he wasn't going to be leaving the mansion. Before leaving he took one more look at the young man asleep in his bed. He brushed the hair away from Remy's face and winced at the bruises on his face, they had darkened overnight, making them look worse, glancing at his battered wrist he noticed the same. He sighed. _I will talk to him after I bring him breakfast. _He started to leave when the orange bottle on the nightstand caught his eye. _Might as well go down and fill these too._ He grabbed the bottle and dropped it into his shirt pocket before leaving the room.

----------------

"Hey Blue." Logan greeted the doctor as he came into the MedLab.

Hank turned in his chair and gave Logan a surprised look. "Logan? You were the last person I expected to walk in the doors.What can I do for you?" 

"Just came to get a prescription filled." Logan threw over the empty bottle to Hank and took a seat, propping his bare feet up on Hank's desk.

Hank looked at the bottle and back to Logan, seeing his feet and frowning. "Why are you filling this?"

"The kid took the last of them, I thought I would get them filled for him, so he wouldn't forget."

"But I just filled these a couple weeks ago." He explained further when Logan shrugged. "They should have lasted him a month or more. He should not be taking them every night and he should only be taking one at a time."

Logan growled. "The brat told me he took two at a time, so that is what I gave him last night."

Hank raised an eyebrow at Logan. "You gave them to him?"

"Yea, I gave them to him, ya have a problem with that?"

Hank gave him a small smile. "No need to get defensive, just didn't know you were the nursemaid type, maybe I should have you working down here."

"Well the kid needs someone watching him. Have ya ever seen the nightmares he has? They're horrible. I thought he was going to hurt himself last night he was thrashing so much. I'm surprised ya didn't hear him screaming." He pointed at the bottle in Hank's hand. "That's why I came down to get those, cause he can't sleep without them."

Hank sighed. "Ororo has told me that his nightmares are quiet severe. Alright I will fill these, but please tell him to only take one at a time and try and sleep without them. I will not fill them early again, even if it requires him to sleep several weeks without them. I do not want him getting addicted to these, they are hard to break someone of and the withdrawals are one of the worst. It would be better if he tried to work out his nightmares then use drugs to sleep around them."

Logan raised his hand as a sign for him to stop the lecture. "I know already Blue, I have heard this all before."

"Good, then maybe you can help Remy work this out. You do seem to be getting close to him anyway." Hank winked at him and went to fill the prescription from the medicine case.

"What the hell do ya mean by that? I just want to help the kid out, no one else seems to give a damn about him." Logan pulled out a cigar from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

"Don't you light that in here." Hank handed Logan the filled bottle. "I am just saying that you have grown very protective of Remy, and I do believe that he trust you in return. I swear that is all I meant by it."

"Yea right Blue." Logan snatched the bottle out of Hank's hand and stomped out of the lab in pretend anger. Truthfully he wasn't angry, he was glad the kid trusted him, that was his goal all along. He liked Remy, they had a lot in common. It really hurt him the day he was told Remy had died. When he returned it overjoyed him, not that he let that show. Seeing the Cajun being beaten down like this made him angry, not at Remy, but at the others for making it even harder on him to get back on his feet. He kept telling himself that all he wanted was friendship, but his mind kept drifting back to the memories of the night before, holding Remy in his arms as he slept, it was nice. _Stop it! Christ, he's a man and even if he wasn't he is too God Damn young for ya. He just needs your protection, your help, he doesn't need ya putting the moves on him_. He walked down the hall and to the kitchen, he was going to stick to his plan. He was going to grab some breakfast to take up to Remy and figure out what the hell happened last night. The sleeping pills just added one more thing to his list to talk about.

He pushed open the kitchen door and almost ran his face into it when it pushed back. He stepped back and the door crept open slowly. A smiling red head poke her head out. "Sorry Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Who the hell's idea was it to put a revolving door in the kitchen anyway?"

Jean laughed as she exited the door to join Logan. "I don't know who's idea it was, but you were the one that installed it."

"Well remind me to un-install it." Logan smiled at her. 

"I thought you ate earlier, are you already hungry again? Or is this a beer run?" Jean looked at her watch and then back at Logan with a 'it's a little too early for beer' look.

"I was just grabbing the Cajun some breakfast, he is...a little under the weather." Logan didn't want to tell any of them that he got into a fight, he wanted to talk to him first and find out what really happened.

"Is he alright? Has he gone down to Hank?" Jean questioned with genuine concern.

"Who go down to Hank for what?" Scott came out of the kitchen door with his jacket and keys in hand.

"Logan says Remy is ill." She looked from Scott to Logan, waiting for an answer.

"Gambit's sick? What now?" Scott flinched when his wife hit him with a telepathic slap."Ow!" He rubbed his head.

Jean shifted her angry look towards her husband to one of sympathy as she looked back at Logan. "Is he alright?"

"Yea Jeannie, he's going to be alright, just a little tired." He looked down to the jacket in Scott's hand. "Where ya all off to?"

"We are going out to do a little shopping and then to Harry's for lunch, want to go?" Jeannie smiled at Logan in hopes that he would go, she regretted missing the trip out the night before.

"I'd like to Jeannie, but I want to make sure the kid is better then he was last night." Logan suddenly remembered that Harry drove Remy home the night before. "Ya could do me a favor Cyke, Remy left his bike at Harry's last night, could ya drive it back?"

Scott's eyes widened in shock and he point to himself "Me? Drive that bike? Gambit would kill me if he saw me touching it."

"Well that is why ya just do it and don't tell him. If he gets mad I will tell him that I told ya to do it. I don't want to leave it there." Logan was afraid that even with Harry watching the bike that the gang that attacked Remy would come back and do damage to the bike, that would really depress the kid.

"Get me the keys, I'm not going to argue. I have been wanting to get my hands on that bike since he rode it up on the grounds the first time." Scott got a gleam in his eyes like a kid with a new toy.

Logan growled. "Don't go messing it up. Gumbo has every inch of that bike memorized. He will know if ya messed it up and I won't save ya from him then." 

"Alright, alright, I'll be careful. We will be leaving in about 15 minutes. We'll probably be in the garage."

Logan nodded and walked into the kitchen. He stopped before he filled the tray with food and decided it would be best to get the keys first. If Remy was awake when he handed over the keys for his baby to Scott he would have a heart attack. He rushed up the stairs, stopping by his room. He quietly pushed the door open and looked in on the Cajun, still curled up around the pillow asleep. _Good, now to find those keys._ He walked across the hall to Remy's room. He looked around for the keys, on the dresser, on the nightstand, on the table, no keys. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. He searched in the hamper for the clothes Remy had on the night before, if he was as drunk as he said he probably forgot to take them out. Not finding the clothes in the hamper he turned to look around on the floor. He spotted the dark red shirt Remy had on the night before on top of a pile in the corner. _There they are._ He moved the shirt and saw the jeans underneath, he picked them up by the fly and checked the front pocket, finding nothing but a phone number that he saw a young blonde hand Remy at the bar. He chuckled as the scene replayed in his head. His smile quickly faded as he flipped the jeans around to check the back pockets and noticed the blood stain in the seat of the pants. _Oh shit!_ Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fit together, Remy afraid to be alone, the things he yelled in his sleep, the cuts and scratches on his face, the bruises on his wrist, the flashes of pain on his face when he moved. _Oh Christ kid, why the hell didn't ya tell me_. He dropped the jeans on the floor, forgetting about his search, and rushed out the door. 

Logan was about to go into his bedroom when Scott yelled up from the stairs. "Hey Logan, you got those keys."

Logan whirled around trying to hid his current panic. "Um..no, I can't find them and the kid's still asleep. Maybe Harry has them. If he doesn't we'll just have to pick it up later."

Scott noticed that Logan's hand were shaking. "Oh, alright. Is everything ok?" 

"Yea, everything is fine." Logan waved at Scott and started into his room.

Logan shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He stared at the young body in his bed. _What the hell am I going to do now_. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his big hands. _Got to get him to Hank_. He rushed over to the bed and sat down gently on the edge next to Remy. He rubbed the boney arm trying to rouse the young man. "Remy? Hey kid wake up for me." He heard a moan and saw Remy's eyes flutter. "That's it come on, wake up."

Remy sluggishly uncurled himself from the pillow and looked up at the person waking him. "Logan?"

"Yea kid, come on I need ya awake. We need to get ya to Hank so he can look over ya." He continued to rub Remy's shoulder until Remy sat up suddenly, forgetting his injuries in his state of half-awake.

The pain shot through Remy's lower body, causing him to double over instinctively. "Merde!"

"Remy! Christ kid are ya alright?" Logan reached over and pulled Remy back down to lay on the pillow again. 

"Logan I don't need to go to Henri, I'm fine." Remy tried to hide his pain, but the look on Logan's face told him that the charade was over.

"Remy, I talked to Harry last night and he told me about the guys that jumped ya in the alley, and..." He sighed when Remy looked away from him. "I saw the blood on your jeans, I'm pretty sure I know what happened. We need to go to Hank."

Remy shook his head in panic as he pulled himself over to Logan lap. "Please Logan, don't make me go to Hank." He buried his face in Logan's leg when he started sobbing uncontrolably. He didn't want to lose it in front of Logan, but he figured it didn't matter now. Logan would hand him over to Hank and never talk to him again. Once Hank found out he would tell everyone else.

Logan couldn't watch Remy in this much pain, it broke his heart. "Remy, they could have really hurt ya, Hank will help, ya know that. Why don't ya want to go down to the lab?" He pulled Remy up off his lap into an embrace slowly, not wanting to cause any pain. Remy took the invitation and rested his head against Logan's large chest, resting all his weight on his hip between Logan's legs. 

Remy could feel the throbbing pain between his legs and lower body, but didn't care. Anything was worth laying in these strong arms. He felt safe and wanted, something he had never felt since he was banished from New Orleans, torn from his father and family. He felt Logan rubbing his back in circles like he did at the bar. _Dieu, if he knew how good that felt. _

Logan was worried, Remy had stopped crying, but wasn't answering him. "Remy? Ya didn't answer me. Why won't ya let Hank look at ya?"

Remy started to cry again. Finally he answered, muffled by his face being buried in Logan's shirt. "If Hank finds out he'll tell the others, they'll think I'm a whore. Warren already thinks I am, this will make the others think that too."

"Remy, they're not going to think you're a whore for being raped!" He felt the young man in his arms flinch at the last word. "Ya didn't ask for this to happen, ya couldn't stop them, I know ya tried. That makes ya a victim, you're not to blame."

Remy pushed away from Logan angrily, almost doubling over in pain again. He had wanted to hear those words from someone for so long, but not for what happened to him the night before. Why was this so different. He shook his head. _It isn't any different._ "It doesn't matter Logan, it doesn't matter if I tried to stop them, it doesn't matter if I didn't want them to do it, all that matters is that is happened and I didn't stop it. They will blame me! They will call me a whore!"

Logan finally understood where Remy's line of thinking was coming from. They did the exact same thing to him after the trial. He knew Remy tried to stop the Massacre, he didn't want it to happen, had nothing to do with the actual deed, but they all blamed him. Called him traitor and murderer. He pulled the sobbing young man back into his arms and held him tightly. "Alright, we won't go to Hank. But ya have to make me a deal." Logan loosened his grip and pulled up Remy's chin to make eye contact with the tear filled eyes. "I won't tell Hank or anyone else, and I won't make ya go to the MedLab. But you have to stay here in this bed all day, I will bring ya some lunch and some dinner later, and ya will eat all of it! I don't want ya moving from this bed unless ya need to piss."

Remy gave him a small smile. "Oui, I can do that."

"I'm not done. I want ya to take it easy the next few days, no danger room, no bike riding, no drinking, and no missions. I also want ya to sleep here with me the next couple nights." Logan felt the muscles in Remy's back tense. "I just want to watch ya and make sure ya don't hurt yourself with those nightmares of yours. Which reminds me...." He fished out the bottle of pills from his pocket. "I had these filled and Hank told me ya are taking too many at a time, only one, not two. He's going to cut ya off if ya keep eating em like candy. Can ya handle all of that?"

Remy smiled. "I can do all that."

"Good, but if ya start running a fever or getting sick I'm dragging ya down to the lab! And I need to know Remy, are ya still bleeding?" He felt the flinch and sighed.

"I don't think so." Remy whispered.

"Well if ya are, ya tell me. And don't try hiding it, I'll find out and drag ya down to the MedLab." Remy nodded against his chest. "Ok, we have a deal then. You, here, for the next couple nights." He felt another nod and smiled.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Title: A Couple Nights Can Change Everything
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R
Status: Unfinished. Part 4
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan tries to help Remy heal changing everything they feel for each other. Will they fight their feelings, or act on them.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 

---------------

Logan had to admit the day went a lot better then expected. He had brought Remy lunch and after a little bit of arguing, he got the Cajun to eat the majority of it. He also talked Remy into a hot bath, which he had to help him into, but he didn't really mind. The only bad thing that had happened so far was the nightmare that woke Remy from his nap. After several minutes of coaxing he managed to wake him, but it took several more to calm him down. Only after he was sure that the young man was alright did he leave to grab dinner. Half way down the stairs he heard the familiar voice of Jean and Ororo. _She's Back_. Logan felt a small ping of jealousy in the back of his mind._ Now that she is back Remy will go sleep in her room._ He shook his head, as if the motion would rid him of his thoughts. Stop being selfish, as long as he gets the comfort and support he needs. That is all that matters. He had to admit that he was going to miss having the young man in his bed. It was comforting to have someone there, someone that needed him, someone to take care of, that trusted him. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved being needed and wanted. The fact that the man in his bed was one of the prettiest men he had ever seen just made it that much better. Tall and thin, almost too thin. Strong in all the right places, but soft in all the others. Silky hair that he could sit and pet for hours, and those lips and eyes. _There ya go again, stop it! He was just violated and ya are having thoughts of ravaging him. Maybe it is better if he goes up to Ro's room._ He stopped his thoughts as he walked into the kitchen, not wanting Jean to pick up on them. "Hey 'Ro, welcome home." He had to force himself to smile at her. Something in the back of his head was registering her as competition. Even though he knew that was ludicrous, his feral mind was never one for reason, and right now that part of his mind was still thinking in mating mode.

Ororo wrapped his long arms around Logan, giving him a friendly hug. "I am glad to be back. My vacation was wonderful, but I was beginning to miss my family."

Jean smiled, happy to have her friend back. She looked at Logan with a concerned look, noticing the conflicting emotions running through his blue eyes. "Logan is there something wrong?"

Logan snorted and walked over to the frig. "Nope, just coming down here for the Cajun's dinner."

"Remy is still feeling ill? I really think he should go to Hank." She tried to spy in on Logan's mind, just to figure out where this attitude was coming from all of a sudden. She had never seen Logan act this cold towards Ororo, they were practically best friends.

Logan felt the attempt and raised his eyebrow at her. "Ya can stop that Red." 

"Sorry Logan." Jean gave him a innocent smile. "I will leave you two to catch up, I must meet my husband in the Danger Room." She waved as she left the kitchen.

Storm sensed the tension in the room and tried to ignore it. She figured it was just Logan being in one of his moods. "You say Remy is ill, is he alright?"

"He's fine, just a little cold. I'm trying to keep him in bed." Logan answered while piling food onto a tray.

Storm laughed at the amount of food he was pulling out of the refrigerator. "I hope you plan on eating some of that, Remy will never eat that much food at one time."

Logan looked at her annoyed. "He will eat it, if I have to force it down him. He needs to gain some weight."

Storm caught the annoyance and thought maybe she should check on her brother. She knows that Remy can be a bit stubborn at times, and Logan does not have the best temper for such things. "Maybe I should go check on him. I need to tell him I am home anyway." She jumped when the glass jar of the mayo hit the counter hard.

"He's fine 'Ro, I have everything under control. I am taking care of him." Logan took a deep breath and braced himself against the counter. "'Ro I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at ya."

Ororo recovered from the outburst and managed a weak smile. "If he is getting to you I can take care of him, I know how stubborn he is."

Logan's anger flared again and he questioned himself. _Christ why am I doing this, its not like he is my pet or something. Why are ya so worried about him leaving anyway? _"Forget it 'Ro, everything's fine. I will tell him you're back." He grabbed the overfilled tray and walked out the door. He walked back slowly, thinking about what he was doing. Fighting with 'Ro, being overprotective of Remy, offering support to Remy that he would never give anyone else. This was just not him. Then it finally came to him, he wanted him there. He wanted Remy to be there in his arms as he slept. He realized that he was not only giving Remy comfort and support, he was getting it in return. How could one night turn into a habit?

------------------

Remy laid, curled up around a pillow in Logan's bed. _Logan's bed. _He smiled and purred at the thought. He liked it here, the bed was warm and the body that he shared it with was even warmer. He found Logan unbelievable attractive, always had, but told himself long ago that Logan would skin him alive if he ever knew he felt that way. Logan was the poster boy for straight men. Strong and rough with that macho 'I don't need anyone' attitude. He would have never imagined Logan letting him sleep in the same room with him, or ever the same bed. In less then 24 hours he had seen a side of Logan that he had never seen. He was supportive, caring...loving. _Loving?_ Remy shook his head against the pillow. _Oh stop it, he doesn't love y'. It's just pity. He sees a weak kid that can't even stop someone from... _He stopped the thought before it finished. He clung to the pillow beside him, burying his face into it. He could smell the scent of Logan. It made him wish he was here. Like someone granting his wish, the door suddenly came open. Remy rolled over and smiled as Logan came in, the smile faded when he saw the full tray of food. "I hope y' don't expect me to eat all that!"

Logan had to chuckle, the look of surprise on Remy face was enough to lift his spirits. It amazed him how just being in the same room with Remy made him forget about everything that happened. He walked over to the bed and sat down the tray. "Ya are going to eat a lot of it, but I'll help."

"You're going to have to help a lot then, this is half the frig!" Remy gave him a smile as he grabbed a crouton off one of the salads and popped it into his mouth.

Logan picked up the salad and stuck a fork in the side. He hand it over to Remy. "Sit up...unless.."

Remy sat up slowly and reached out for the bowl. "It's alright, I feel better. The warm bath helped."

Logan grinned. "I'm glad it did, maybe ya should take another tonight before ya go to bed." _Unless he not sleeping with ya tonight..._ a voice reminded him. Logan sighed. _Might as well get this over with_. "Ororo's back, she came in when I was downstairs."

Remy's eyes lighted up. "Really? I missed her, I'm glad she's home." He stuffed another bite of salad in his mouth, then the thought hit him. _Ororo's home, he probably wants y' out. After dinner he will probably shove y' out on your ass._ He rested the salad on his lap between his hands, his appetite gone.

Logan noticed the sad look. "What's wrong kid?"

Remy decided it would be better to get this over with. How could he have ever thought Logan might love him. _It was just pity all along_. He sat the salad down on the tray in the center of the bed and got up. "Merci, Logan for all y' did. It meant a lot to me." He slowly bent over and picked up the few articles of clothing he had shed.

Logan watched him in wonder. "Where are ya going? We had a deal. Ya will sit here and eat this food."

Remy stood there in his boxers and t-shirt holding dirty laundry and a blanket. He was too confused to move, but didn't want to go back and act like nothing had changed. "Logan..."

"Just sit kid, finish your dinner."

Remy dropped his things in a pile on the floor by the bed and sat back down. He took the bowl of salad that Logan held out to him. 

"Now what was that all about?" Logan asked through bites of his sandwich. He tried to act calm, but inside he was screaming. He couldn't let Remy leave, not without a fight. He was determined to keep him there as long as he could.

"Logan, I just figured that since Stormy was back y' would want me to leave. I can sleep in her room, there is no reason to bother y' anymore. I have taken up enough of your time." Remy took another bite of his salad when Logan tapped the bottom of his bowl, reminding him to eat.

"Remy, you're fine here. Ya can sleep in here as long as ya want. I don't mind, really." The voice in the back of his head was yelling. _Tell him ya idiot, tell him ya like him here. Tell him ya want him here!_ He ignored the voice and decided excuses were better. "She just got home and probably needs to settle in. It's better that ya stay here anyway. I know you Remy, ya won't tell her what happened and that is not good for ya or her. I know what's going on, so I know what ya need." Logan huffed at himself, knowing he was babbling. "It's up to ya kid. I understand if ya want to sleep with her.Ya probably be more comfortable up there."

"Non!" Remy blushed when he realized that came out a little louder then he meant. "I'll stay here, I like sleeping with y'." He looked down at his bowl, his blush getting redder when he realized what he just said. "That is if ya don't mind me here."

Logan smiled, his mind cheering at the victory. "I don't mind at all." He handed Remy a sandwich and made a small confession of his own. "I like ya sleeping here too." He chuckled lightly when Remy blushed again. "Now eat your dinner, you can finish what's left on the plate."

Remy looked down at the second sandwich, potato salad, baked beans, and serving of chocolate mousse that still sat on the plate. "There's no way I can eat all this."

Logan laughed. "You'll eat all of it."

TBC


	5. Part 5

Title: A Couple Nights Can Change Everything
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R
Status: Unfinished. Part 5
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan tries to help Remy heal changing everything they feel for each other. Will they fight their feelings, or act on them.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 

----------------------

Ororo walked through her greenhouse in the loft, checking on everything. While she was gone Jean watched her plants, but she still only trusted herself to truly care for them. She mindlessly watered and pruned her plants as she pondered Logan's behavior in the kitchen earlier that night. She has never had Logan snap at her. She had seen him, many of times, have words with others, but not her. 

"Ororo?"

The goddess snapped out of her mulling. "I am in here my friend." 

Jean walked into the greenhouse. Seeing Ororo with a watercan and clippers in hand she smiled. "Don't trust me to take care of them?" 

Ororo smiled back to her friend, knowing it was just in jest. "You have done a wonderful job caring for my children, but they need the attentions of there mother, they have missed me."

"If you keep that up I will begin to think you can control plants as much as the weather."

"Don't worry my friend. I cannot control them. I just give them what they need and they show me there appreciation." She sat down her tools on the shelf and walked with her friend to the living space of the loft. "Now are you just visiting my dear friend, or is there something on your mind?" She knew it was the latter.

Jean took a seat in a chair by the window. "Yes, there is something I would like to ask you. Tonight in the kitchen, I noticed Logan was acting rather strange. Is there something wrong between the two of you?"

Ororo took a chair across from Jean and shook her head. "No, I was as much surprised by his behavior as you. He has never acted like that towards me before. I thought maybe it was because he was looking after my brother. I know how stubborn and irritating he can be, especially ill. When I mentioned checking on Remy and offering my help he barked at me. I am not sure what is going on."

Jean sighed, she was hoping Ororo would be able to solve the mystery. "He has been watching Remy the past couple days. He says Remy is ill, but Hank didn't know anything about it when I asked him earlier. He said that Logan had came down to refill one of Remy's prescription, but never mentioned anything about Remy being ill. Scott also said something about Logan looking upset in the hall yesterday. Something is going on and I am not sure what it is."

"Maybe I will check on Remy tonight. I did not want to step on Logan's toes, but I have not seen my brother yet. I would like to know what they are hiding as well. Logan seems persistent on taking care of Remy himself, which is very odd." She stood, eager to solve this mystery now. "I will tell you if I find out anything."

Jean stood and nodded as she walked to the door. "I will talk to you tomorrow morning. I think Hank is going to check on him before breakfast, so he can update us on that." She snickered mentally, she felt like a girl stuck in a Nancy Drew novel.

Ororo waved at her friend. She decided to take a quick shower and then go check on Remy, and hopefully find out what was wrong with Logan.

----------------

Logan sat on his bed waiting for Remy to finish his bath. He had tried to help him like he had that morning, but the young man had told him he could handle it himself. He heard the water still running as it filled up the large tub. His acute hearing picked up the sounds of Remy's clothing being removed and thrown to the floor. He told himself, the only reason he was listening so intently was to make sure the Cajun was really alright. He closed his eyes and began imagining those few articles of clothing sliding off that almost perfect frame, showing soft pale skin pulled over hard muscle. He heard the water turn off, a soft moan came from the room as Remy slid into the warm water. The sound pulled a soft groan from Logan's lips as he visioned the young man making that same sound for a whole other reason. His eyes flashed open when he heard a soft knock at the door. Surprised that he had not noticed the person before they arrived at his door. He then realized that he was rock hard from his day-dreaming. _Shit! _He heard the knock again and a soft voice call out his name. _Damn, it's 'Ro_. He stood up and untucked his flannel shirt from his jeans draping it over the bulge in his pants. He stomped over to the door and pulled it open. "Hey 'Ro, whats wrong?"

Ororo took in Logan's slightly flushed appearance and dismissed it, deciding he must have been working out as he did most nights before turning in. "I was just went over to check on Remy and he was not there. Do you know where he went, I thought he was ill."

Logan huffed. _Might as well spill it. If I lie and say he's not here she will send out a search party._ "I told ya I was taking care of him, he's in here."

Ororo tried to hide her surprised, but didn't manage completely. "May I see him?"

Logan stepped out of the way and waved her in. "Ya will have to wait until he gets out of the bath."

"Bath? Well it seems you have been taking very good care of him." She looked around noticing Remy's clothing on the floor, medication on the table, and other items she recognized as her brothers. "It looks like for awhile now." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"He has only been her for a few nights." He was starting to get defensive. _Why is it Remy practically lives in 'Ro's room and no one says anything, but the second he's in my room everyone starts questioning things._ "I'm going to drag him down to breakfast tomorrow, so ya can see him there. He'll be out cold the second he hits the pillow when he gets out of that bath.So you can see him tomorrow."

Ororo heard the coldness in Logan's voice, and it was beginning to anger her. "Logan, what is going on? You have been snippy with me all day, especially when it concerns Remy. I demand you tell me what is wrong."

"I'm just tired 'Ro, and I know Remy is too, he is probably asleep in the tub. So I need to go fish him out, get him in bed and go to sleep myself." He unconsciously began pushing Ororo towards the door as he talked. When they reached the open door his arm was grabbed by the tall goddess. Before he could protest he was out in the hall, the door closed behind him by a gust of wind.

Ororo was now beginning to understand why Logan was being cold towards her, to keep her away from Remy. This angered her more then anything."You will tell me what is going on, and you will do so now. You are hiding something and it obviously concerns my brother. Why do you not wish me to speak to Remy? You have been keeping me away from him since I returned. I humored you until now. Have you hurt him? Is that what you are hiding?"

Logan growled, anger flaring dangerously, blindly. Angered words began pouring out of his mouth before he could even think to stop them. "I would NEVER hurt Remy! I am taking care of him! He wants to stay here, and I want him to stay, so drop it! If ya think ya can walk in here and take him away ya got another thing coming!" Logan's eyes narrowed when he noticed the goddess smiling. "What are ya smiling for?"

Ororo put her delicate hand over her mouth, attempting to cover up her growing smile. She completely understood now, at least most of it, she felt almost foolish not thinking of it before. She had many late night talks with Remy about the people in the mansion. They would laugh about Ororo's attractions, and Remy's as well. Remy had mentioned liking Logan many times, but she had always directed him away from them, afraid Logan would hurt her brother if the truth was ever exposed. Looks like she was wrong. Logan obviously feels the same way, apparent by his jealous rantings and over protectiveness. "Logan, I am not going to come in here and rip Remy away from you. If he wants to stay here and you are willing to have him in your bed, so be it. I think you are good for each other."

Logan's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What are ya talk....Hold on just one minute! It's not like that 'Ro! Yea I like the kid, he's a good friend, but it's not like that....I mean...Well ya know what I mean...It's just...." 

Ororo began to laugh lightly, she had never seen Logan so lost for words. She put her hand on Logan's shoulder, hoping to stop the babbling. "Logan?" She waited for him to look up from the floor. She had to suppress here giggling when she noticed the redness of his face. "My friend, you are blushing." She laughed out loud as she walked away from him and down the hall. She stopped at the stairs and turned again to her friend. "Don't worry Logan, your secret is safe with me. Well, at least as safe as it can be in the mansion."

Logan heard her giggling continue down the stairs. _Damn it! It's not like that! I am not going to take advantage of the kid. Now she is going to go blabbing it to the whole mansion that I like Remy and it's going to get turned around. If Remy gets wind of it he will think I'm doing this with alternative motives, damn it!_ He huffed and went back into the room. He expected Remy to be out of the tub, but he wasn't. He looked around and noticed the door to the bathroom was still ajar. He quickly walked to the door and knocked lightly. "Kid, ya ok in there?" All he heard was a small groan. He pushed the door open slowly. Remy laid there in the tub, his head resting on the back, totally asleep. He reached for a big towel and knelt down to try and wake Remy up. "Hey, Remy." he whispered while he pushed back a wet strand of hair. His hand trailed down the strand to the young man's face and down his cheek. He smiled gentle when Remy turned into the touch and released a small moan. "Wake up, you're gonna turn into a prune, and the water's getting cold."

Remy's eyes flickered and then opened. "Logan?"

Logan stood up again and held out the towel. "Come on, let's get ya to bed."

Remy sleepily stood up and shivered instantly when his body left the warm water and met the cold air. He was thankful when Logan wrapped the soft towel around his body, bringing him close for a moment. He stepped out of the tub and stumbled slightly due to his state of half asleep. Logan caught him before he fell, wrapping his arm around his waist. Even in his groggy state of mind he thought about how wonderful this felt. To have Logan holding him, being this close, caring enough to help him, he didn't want it to end.

Logan turned Remy around and sat him on the bed. "Wait right there darlin', I'll go get ya some clothes." Logan headed out of the room to Remy's to grab some new clothes. In the hall it hit him. _I just called him darlin'. Oh shit! _Logan stood in the hall for a moment, trying to decide what to do. _It's not like ya can run away from this one. Just get his clothes and go back in, like nothing happened. He is probably so tired he didn't notice anyway._ With a false determination he went into Remy's room and grabbed some new sweats and boxers and returned, ready to confront Remy. 

He opened the door and began to talk, never taking his eyes off the floor. "I hope these are alright, I just grabbed what was on top." He looked up from the floor, expecting a startled Cajun to be staring back at him. Instead his eyes met with a very naked Cajun asleep on his bed. Logan released the breath he was holding and laughed quietly. He walked over to the bed and tried to roll the young man over to face him. "Come on, need to get ya in some clothes." He was met with one of Remy's trademark whimpers and decided maybe it was better this way. For who he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to argue. He discarded the damp towel that Remy had rolled out of and pulled up the comforter. He stifled a yawn and decided he could do with going to bed as well. 

He slowly worked his way out of his clothes down to his boxers. Something he was not really used to sleeping in, but in consideration to the Cajun he left them on, especially now. He pulled up the corner of the covers and slid in, laying on his back. He felt the movement from the other side of the bed and silently hoped that Remy wouldn't cuddle up with him again. He was not sure he could handle that right now. He would hate to do something that he would regret later. He felt Remy move closer, but still kept his distance. Logan sighed in relief, but then jumped as he felt Remy's hand snake across his chest and rest on his heartbeat. Logan fought back his thoughts of ravishing the young body next to him and closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. Before completely crossing into slumber he placed his hand onto Remy's.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Title: A Couple Nights Can Change Everything
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: R
Status: Finished (Last Chapter). Part 6
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan tries to help Remy heal changing everything they feel for each other. Will they fight their feelings, or act on them.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 

----------------------

Logan awoke, finding himself in a very familiar place. He looked around instantly frightened of his surroundings. He was in a glass tube, in a lab, hooked up to hundred of wires, IVs, and machines, all dealing out pain. _How did I get here!_ He had to get out, he had to escape. He screamed and banged his hands against the glass trying to break through. He noticed the scientist, all ignoring him, or laughing at his pain. He couldn't take it. The pain was unbearable and there was no escape. Suddenly he felt warmth. Something pulling him away from the pain. The scientist and machines slowly faded out as the warmth surrounded him. He didn't fight, this is what he wanted. A warmth to remove him from the pain that seemed a constant in his life. He finally reached a point of half awake that told him it was all just a nightmare and it was over. He didn't want to wake up, afraid that the warmth would leave as soon as he opened his eyes. He pulled in as much of the feeling as he could, as if storing it away for later, then opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed was that the warmth was still there, all around him. He realized it was someone holding him, their arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. He was softly being rocked while his head was on there chest. Then he heard the voice, like an angel amidst the hell that was his life. The voice purred and cooed, coaxing him to relax. He slowly lifted his head, for a moment believing it would be an angel. His eyes met demon eyes, not what he expected, but beautiful all the same. "Remy?"

"Are y' alright? It was a nightmare." Remy continued to hold Logan, but loosened his grip so Logan could pull away if he liked. He loved holding Logan this way, but he wasn't sure the Canadian would appreciate it. To his surprise Logan rested his head back down on his chest. Remy tightened his hold again and rubbed Logan's back like he had for him before. "It's alright, it's over, your safe. No one will hurt y'. Not while I'm around."

Logan closed his eyes and took in the sensations, the warmth, the comfort, the love....love. Logan raised his head again to stare into those red orbs and something clicked.

They held the stare for a long moment, a moment that seemed to stretch for eternity. It was if they had both entranced the other and could not break free. Remy took the chance, one he knew could make or break the relationship he had managed to make with the feral man in front of him. He leaned down and touched his lips to Logan's softly, testing the boundaries. He was rewarded with Logan's kiss in return, full of love and passion. Remy pulled himself even closer to Logan, nearly sitting in the older man's lap, deepening the kiss all the while. 

Logan was losing himself quickly, the kiss was so perfect. He decided this is why woman read those romance novels, this is how they must describe the kisses. He could feel the passion and love from the kiss, and he could feel himself returning it. Christ he wanted this, this love, this warmth, he wanted it all. All of Remy. He could feel his mind melting, being taken by the heat. Wanting more and more of the young man on top of him now. He had to stop before this went to far. He kept telling himself the kid was confused, there is no way he is doing this because he wants to. Before he knew it he reacted, pushing Remy off of him, harder then he wanted to. He regretted it the second he did it. He could swear he felt Remy's heart break.

Remy whimpered when he was pushed away, ending up on the other end of the bed. _What did I do? Mon Dieu, he hates me now._ He felt the tears in his eyes. They began to fall before he could stop them. He had to get out. He ruined it, he always did. _Stupid! You idiot! You knew he wouldn't want you! And you go and ruin the little you had, like you always do!_ He jumped out of the bed and collected the pile of his clothing and blankets, not even aware of his nakedness. He reached over to the nightstand to grab his pills, making sure there was nothing left behind to collect later. His arm was grabbed by Logan. He just stared at the pills, not wanting to look at the man in the eyes. He didn't want excuses, none of the typical 'I just want to be friends' or 'I don't love you like that.', he just wanted to leave. "Logan, please let me go."

"Kid, I'm sorry, I didn't...." Logan's hand was roughly shrugged off. He watched Remy rush out of the room, never turning to look at him before he walked out, slamming the door behind him. "I love ya." Logan whispered to the empty room.

------------------

Remy slammed his bedroom door behind him. He dropped the pile of clothes on the floor next to himas he slid down the closed door. He sat there listening to the room. Nothing, completely empty, totally quiet, alone. _Face it, y' are always going to be alone. Who could love y'? The only thing people want from y' is your body. _He began to sob at the thought. Never in his life had he known true love. Every time he thought he had it the person would abandon him or reject him, leaving him alone again, a little less whole. He slowly pulled himself up from the door and stumbled to the cold bed. He sat on the edge and stared at the pills in his hand. Sleep, that is all he wanted to do right now. He wrenched open the bottle and shook out the pills. Almost a dozen pills spilled out into his hand, more then he had planned. He started to make the motion to pour the excess pills back into the bottle, but stopped. He stared at the pills in his hand. He had never thought of committing suicide. Even after been dropped in Antarctica he fought to live. But the thought came to him. _What's the point of living if y' going to be alone?_ Before he put anymore thought into it he threw the pills into his mouth and swallowed. As if they burned him, he dropped the bottle on the floor, pills spilling in every direction. _Mon Dieu, what did I do? _

-----------------------

Logan sat on the edge of the bed running what just happened over and over in his head. Angry with himself for not stopping Remy. "Shit! Why do I have to be such a God damn idiot!" He could admit it now, he loved the kid. Looking back he has felt this way for awhile, just could not sit down and say it. He was just so afraid Remy would reject him. _He's the one that made a move on you, he obviously won't reject you. So what's your God damn problem. Ya fucked up and broke the kid's heart, hasn't he had that done enough? Get up and tell him the truth. You want him, you need him, you love him._ Logan growled at his inner voice. He knew what he needed to do, he just couldn't make himself do it. He flopped backwards onto the bed. He rolled his head onto the pillow next to him. He could smell Remy's scent, how he loved that scent. He snarled and threw the pillow across the room and jumped up. He was going to go across the hall and apologize, he was going to do it now. He had denied himself love for too long, he wasn't doing it again. 

He stomped out into the hall with new found courage and knocked before he had the chance to talk himself out of it. "Remy?" He heard a strange sound, he cocked his head to try and identify it. It sounded like small pebbles being thrown across a wood floor. _Or pills...Shit!_ Logan opened the door only to find it blocked. "Damn it Remy, open the door." He put more force against the door when he didn't get an answer, pushing the pile of clothes out of the way. He rushed over to Remy who was sitting wide eyed on the edge of the bed, his hand over his mouth. "Remy?" Logan looked around him and saw the pills all over the floor. "Remy, why did ya throw the pills on the floor?" Logan looked back up at Remy and noticed his eyes were heavily glazed. "Oh shit kid. What did ya do?" 

"I...didn't....mean...to.." Remy mumbled through his hand. His whole body felt heavy. The room was spinning, and for some reason he couldn't think straight.

"Fuck Remy!" Logan grabbed Remy around the waist and dragged him to the bathroom. He pulled the young man down onto the floor in front of the toilet. "I'm sorry Remy, but I have to do this." He positioned Remy's head over the toilet and forced his finger into Remy's mouth and down his throat until Remy gagged. He held Remy's head and rubbed his back until he was done spilling everything in his stomach. "Ya done now?" Remy nodded slightly against his hand. "Alright, look at me." He pulled Remy's face up by his chin and wiped off his mouth with a wet towel. He fetched the blanket that was thrown on the floor and wrapped it around Remy's naked body. "Now, why would ya do something so fucking stupid?" 

Remy pushed Logan away, his head was hazy, but his anger was still there. "How could I do something so stupid? Y' should fucking know! Leave me alone, go away." Remy pushed himself up and almost came tumbling down until he was caught by Logan's arms. Remy fought the embrace and managed to get away from Logan and catch the door frame. "Get away from me, haven't y' done enough. I know y' don't give a damn what happens to me, so just leave." 

Logan had enough. He grabbed Remy by the arm and spun him around. He caught the Cajun again when the movement almost did him in. "Listen here brat! I'm not 'Ro, ya can't just yell at me and get me to leave. You just swallowed a hand full of pills and I want to know why!"

Remy's knees buckled and Logan let him go down, sliding down with him. He felt Logan pull him closer and he didn't fight it. Even if it was only pity the man felt for him, it was better then nothing. "I didn't mean to Logan, it just happened so fast. I just wish...."

Logan rubbed Remy's back in small circles when he began sobbing uncontrolably. "What do ya wish?"

"I wish someone would love me for once. Everyone I love never wants me. Why is it when I want someone they reject me, but if I don't want them they take it from me anyway? What's so wrong with me, why can't I have what I want?"

Logan's heart broke. The one thing Remy wanted and he had it to give. And what did he do? He shoved him away. Here he was worried about the boy rejecting him, he had nothing to worry about this whole time. Now he knew, and now he wasn't going to let him go. He was more then happy to give Remy what he needed. "Darlin', I didn't mean to do what I did back there. I wasn't rejecting ya, I just panicked. I couldn't imagine a young beautiful angel like ya would want a old ugly man like me. I just couldn't make myself comfortable with the idea of loving someone again, I was scared."

Remy eyes widened at Logan's confession. He didn't know what shocked him the most. Logan saying he loved him, or being scared. Remy leaned back to look in Logan's eyes. "Y' love me?"

"Yea kid, I have been fighting it for a while now. I only realized how much the last few days. Hell, I have been fighting with 'Ro to keep ya here, she thinks I'm hiding ya from her." He smiled when Remy tried to hid his giggling. "Remy, I don't want ya to think I was rejecting ya back there. I just wanted to take it slow, make sure this is what ya wanted. Ya have been through a lot lately. The way that kissing was going I wasn't going to be able to stop, and I didn't want to hurt ya."

Remy's eyes began tearing again, and he let them go. They were happy tears, ecstatic tears. He was overjoyed that someone could not only admit that they loved him in return, but that they didn't want to hurt him either. He wrapped his arms around Logan and rested his head on his big chest. "Y' are what I want. I'm sure. Je t'aime."

Logan kissed Remy on top of the head. "Come on, lets get ya to bed. Ya think it is safe for ya to sleep?"

"I think so, as long as y' are there."

Logan helped Remy up and started walking him to the door. "I'm not going anywhere, ya are stuck with me now." He reached over and took Remy's chin in his hand and kissed him. He broke away before it got too deep, still wanting to take it slow. He knew Remy wasn't ready to go too far. "My bed or yours?"

"Yours is fine." Remy blushed. Even though he had been sleeping in the bed with Logan for the past couple nights, it seems different now. Different in a good way though.

They walked slowly across the hall, Logan holding Remy close all the way. Both cherishing the moment. When they reached the bed Logan laid Remy down and climbed in on the other side. Remy instantly closed the gap and cuddled up next to Logan. "It's going to be hard to explain all this to Hank, he's not going to be happy about giving ya more pills."

Remy yawned and snuggled closer, resting his head on Logan's strong shoulder. "Its alright, I have y'. I don't need them anymore, as long as y' are close."

Logan laid a small kiss on Remy's head. He could feel the even breathing of the young man in his arms. "I'll be right here, darlin'. Forever and always." He kissed Remy once more and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He fell into blissfull sleep imagining what their new future, together, would hold.

THE END.....?


End file.
